creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Gorge: The Movie
Gorge: The Movie is the sixth episode of the first season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness, being the sixth episode in total. The episode aired on December 7, 2015 with a rating of TV-PG-V. Characters *Chrome *Hope *Daccino *Gorge *Bagel *Invader Rob *Doug *Sprite Bagel *Nova *Sophie the Otter (cameo) Plot Chrome is sitting on the couch, scrolling through memes, when Gorge sends him an email. Chrome answers the email saying "what do you want gorge". Gorge tells Chrome that he wants to make a movie and he wants Chrome to be the co-director. Chrome immediately agrees just to resume scrolling through memes, but Gorge pesters him with questions. The final question is Gorge asking for Chrome to make a realistic special effects machine. Chrome agrees without thinking it through and then, once he realizes what he had signed up for, he quickly sends a response saying that he won't do it. Chrome doesn't want to upset Gorge, so Chrome sighs and carries his computer downstairs so he can work on the machine while emailing Gorge. Chrome gets a wrench out from his storage compartment and starts to build a cube-shaped machine. The scene cuts to night as Chrome completes the machine and wheels it upstairs. Chrome wipes sweat off of his forehead and sees Gorge there waiting for him. Chrome asks how Gorge got inside and Gorge says he got through the chimney. Gorge coughs out some chimney dust and Chrome is silent for a minute before sighing and wheeling the machine over to Gorge. Gorge wheels the machine outside and waves bye to Chrome. Chrome waves bye as well, and as soon as Gorge disappears from sight he says he knows something is going to go wrong. Gorge wheels the machine into his house and into an office-like space. He takes a soda from the basement and ponders for a moment what kind of special effects he should make for the movie. He gets curious and decides to make a special effect clone of Bagel to use, as he draws a crude picture of Bagel and puts it on the machine. Gorge goes to get another soda, and while he's doing that Sprite Bagel is born. Sprite Bagel proceeds to attack Gorge when he comes back, shouting random nonsense. Sprite Bagel chases Gorge out of the house as his soda spills on the machine, causing it to malfunction. The scene cuts to the afternoon as Chrome gets a call from Gorge. Gorge tells Chrome to get to the New City Movie Theater. Chrome drives to the movie theater to see Gorge with the malfunctioning machine. Gorge asks Chrome if he can fix it. Chrome remains silent for a moment before sighing and agreeing to. As soon as Chrome touches the machine, the room is blinded with a white light. "Real" special effects escape the movie theater and into the outside as the light fades away. Chrome is in shock. Gorge agrees to help catch the monsters and equips his Coca-Cola sprayer and backup sword. Chrome draws his sword and walks outside. He is immediately tackled by Sprite Bagel. Chrome and Gorge attempt to capture some of the creatures, to no avail. Chrome decides to let Gorge handle it as he's the one who wanted the machine in the first place. Chrome uses a device to teleport away. The special effects monsters end up ganging up on Gorge. Gorge decides to call Daccino to help him, but nobody answers. Gorge sprays the creatures with Coca-Cola, which proves to be completely and utterly useless. Gorge decides to equip his backup sword, but Sprite Bagel takes it and eats it whole. The special effects creatures decide to not kill Gorge, but instead capture him and bring them into his home which they will make his lair. The creatures bring him into his house as they use cans of soda to keep him in a cell. Gorge tries knocking the cans down, but they're glued together with Caffeine-free Sun Drop. The creatures plan around Gorge's table, saying that they should take over the world. Gorge realizes this would make a great plot for Gorge: The Movie and films it. The scene cuts to Chrome's house, where he recieves a text from Gorge telling him to come try and rescue him. Chrome sighs, gets in his car, and drives to Gorge's house to rescue him. Gorge makes a heroic statement for the camera and attempts to break the bars, believing his determination to do so will help break them. The bars lightly move and Gorge says that it must be a tricky laser field. Chrome bursts through the door and fights all of the creatures. Chrome beats them and releases Gorge from his cage. Suddenly, more monsters pounce on Chrome and he fights them off while Gorge just films everything. It is then revealed Hope, Daccino, Bagel, Invader Rob and Doug recieved an identical text. All of them help Chrome fight the creatures, with Doug mostly winning due to his Metal Fists. The creatures are now vanquished (except for Sprite Bagel, who escapes). Chrome simply lays on the ground while Gorge stops the recording. Gorge dances in the streets saying that he has good film and special effects to use for the movie. Chrome wakes up and sees the camera Gorge is holding. Chrome starts to rant at Gorge, who just runs away to the movie theater. Chrome facepalms. A day later, Gorge: The Movie is out in theaters. The movie is displayed as nothing but sound because Gorge apparently had had the lens cap on the entire time. Gorge simply walks up to the movie screen and tears it down, telling the others to never speak about what happened again. Nova's sillhouette is seen watching from a spotlight. Trivia *In this episode, it is revealed Gorge's name was actually George, but a coffee stain covered the "e" next to "G" and "o" in his birth certificate. Timecards *Nighttime *Afternoon Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness episodes